The invention relates to spectral shift reactor control and more particularly to mechanical means for spectral shift reactor control.
In typical nuclear reactors, reactivity control is accomplished by varying the amount of neutron absorbing material (poisons) in the reactor core. Generally, neutron absorbing control rods are utilized to perform this function by varying the number and location of the control rods with respect to the reactor core. In addition to control rods, burnable poisons and poisons dissolved in the reactor coolant can be used to control reactivity.
In the conventional designs of pressurized water reactors, an excessive amount of reactivity is designed into the reactor core at start-up so that as the reactivity is depleted over the life of the core the excess reactivity may be employed to lengthen the core life. Since an excessive amount of reactivity is designed into the reactor core at the beginning of core life, neutron absorbing material such as soluble boron must be placed in the core at that time in order to properly control the excess reactivity. Over the core life, as reactivity is consumed, the neutron absorbing material is gradually removed from the reactor core so that the original excess reactivity may be used. While this arrangement provides one means of controlling a nuclear reactor over an extended core life, the neutron absorbing material used during core life absorbs neutrons and removes reactivity from the reactor core that could otherwise be used in a more productive manner such as in plutonium fuel production. The consumption of reactivity in this manner without producing a useful product results in a less efficient depletion of uranium and greater fuel costs than could otherwise be achieved. Therefore, it would be advantageous to be able to extend the life of the reactor core without suppressing excess reactivity with neutron absorbing material thereby providing an extended core life with a significantly lower fuel cost.
One such method of producing an extended core life while reducing the amount of neutron absorbing material in the reactor core is by the use of "Spectral Shift Control". As is well understood in the art, in one such method the reduction of excess reactivity (and thus neutron absorbing material) is achieved by replacing a large portion of the ordinary reactor coolant water with heavy water. This retards the chain reaction by shifting the neutron spectrum to higher energies and permits the reactor to operate at full power with reduced neutron absorbing material. This shift in the neutron spectrum to a "hardened" spectrum also causes more of the U.sup.238 to be converted to plutonium that is eventually used to produce heat. Thus, the shift from a "soft" to a "hard" spectrum results in more neutrons being consumed by U.sup.238 in a useful manner rather than by poisons. As reactivity is consumed, the heavy wter is gradually replaced with ordinary water so that the reactor core reactivity is maintained at a proper level. By the end of core life, essentially all the heavy water has been replaced by ordinary water while the core reactivity has been maintained. Thus, the reactor can be controlled without the use of neutron absorbing material and without the use of excess reactivity at start-up which results in a significant uranium fuel cost savings. The additional plutonium production also reduces the U.sup.235 enrichment requirements. While the use of heavy water as a substitute for ordinary water can be used to effect the "spectral shift", the use of heavy water can be an expensive and complicated technology.
While there exist in the prior art numerous ways of controlling a nuclear reactor, what is needed is apparatus for controlling reactor core moderation in a manner that provides for reduced uranium fuel costs and for an extended reactor core life.